The Great Clans: Part Two, Moonstorm's Legacy
by Hergan
Summary: Sequel to Moonstorm's Attack, Moonstorm's Legacy is about the trail of destruction that Moonstorm left behind, even in her death. Grasstail has become a proud mother of four kits, but something surprising happens during the dilivery. R&R!
1. Aligancies

CheetahClan

Leader:

Dottedstar-yellow-orange she-cat with lots of black spots

Deputy:

Speckledfur-speckled tom with a yellow coat

Medicine Cat:

Sunflame- Brilliant orange tom with jet black spots.

Warriors:

Orangespot-yellow furred tom with extra orange rings around his spots

Blackclaw-red orange tom with very dark spots.

Playfuleye-energetic she-cat with blond fur and gray spots

Boulderfur-a pale yellow tom with gray spots

**Apprentice - Starpaw**

Treeear-a red orange she-cat with light spots

**Apprentice - Skypaw**

Yellowwhisker-a pale yellow she-cat with oranges around her whiskers and black spots

**Apprentice - Longpaw**

Watereye-a yellow orange she-cat with gray spots and surprisingly bright blue eyes

**Apprentice -- Cloudpaw**

Dustyleaf-pale yellow she-cat with striking markings on her face and surprisingly few spots

Killercloud-almost red she-cat with gray spots and facial markings

Spottedface-red yellow tom with dark spots

Queens:

Grasstail-pale orange she-cat with black spots and facial markings

**Kits - Frecklekit , Eaglekit, Featherkit, Rabbitkit**

Apprentices

Starpaw-light yellow tom with gray spots rimmed in black

Skypaw-bright orange she-cat with gray spots

Cloudpaw-pale colored tom with almost black spots

Longpaw- slender she-cat with tiny gray spots

Elders:

Brokenknee-faded yellow tom with bad back leg

Huntedhip-yellow tom with a painful left hip

Blindeye-a rusty orange she-cat with vibrant spots

Fadedspot-a pale orange she-cat with gray to white spots

LionClan

Leader:

Rustystar-ginger tom with a rusty-brown mane

Deputy:

Goldenheart-beautiful gold she-cat with hazel eyes

TigerClan

Leader:

Bravestar-red-orange tom with black stripes

Deputy:

Flamecoat-bright red she-cat with dark gray stripes

LeopardClan

Leader:

Treestar-black she-cat with white rings for spots (black leopard)

Deputy:

Fernpelt-ginger she-cat with black ringed spots (spotted leopard)

* * *


	2. Prologue

A/N: Okay guys! This is it, the beginning of the sequel. I hope you like it, it's short.

_StarClan this hurts!_ Grasstail thought as she began her labor. _Why don't they make this less painful?_

Spottedface came up to her and rubbed the side of her face. She glanced up at him wearily, and he looked at her with concern.

"Do you need Sunflame?" he meowed softly.

"It couldn't hurt," Grasstail muttered, still in pain.

Spottedface turned to leave and Grasstail meowed after him, "Be quick- I don't want you to miss it!"

Nodding, Spottedface left. Grasstail was left alone in the nursery again.

_Not for long,_ she thought as she heaved again. Wondering how long it usually took, she looked down, then looked again in surprise. There was a head poking out of her butt! She blinked, but could do nothing else as another contraction took her efforts. The blind kit was now totally out, meowing helplessly as it looked for milk. _What do I do?_ Grasstail wondered as she instinctively reached out to lick the tiny thing. As she did so, she noticed several small spots on the top of its head.

"Frecklekit," she muttered, once again by instinct, and wondered why the name had popped in her head.

The kit lifted its head and followed her gentle lead towards her belly, where it immediately began to suckle.

Caught up in the moment, Grasstail barely noticed that the second contraction had begun. Soon another two kits were at her belly, Featherkit and Eaglekit. She was exhausted, but she also knew that there was one more. But before the labor could continue, Spottedface rushed in, out of breath. There was a cut down his eye and sweat on his pelt.

"LionClan!" he panted. "They're attacking!"


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't forget to review!!!

Rabbitkit could hear things happening around him. His brothers and sister had already left the small space he was in, and he was alone for the first time since his conception. He looked around it for the last time, enjoying the warmth and space before he knew he'd have to leave. He could feel his mother trying to eject him, but could also feel something else, some instinct, telling him to stay.

The feeling was so strong that he resisted his mother, staying in the space for as long as possible. He could feel his mother's feelings here- he could feel happiness and joy, but they weren't as strong as the fear.

The sounds from the outside were getting louder, stopping his concentration on feelings and focusing on the noise. There was a cat, yowling. It sounded hurt. Then another meowed. Then there were words.

"Name one Rabbit-" and then a strangled sob. Rabbitkit suddenly felt a trance go over him and he slumped down, now in the birthing position. He fell unconscious and allowed his mother's body do what it had to do.

But while his body no longer was his to control, his mind still worked. He could see cats all around him. Many, many cats. One of them, a young male, stepped forward.

"Rabbitkit," he said. Rabbitkit recognized the voice, it was the same cat that had previously said "Name one of them Rabbit." He knew, suddenly, that the cat was his father.

"Dad!" he said in recognition. The looked surprised, then nodded.

"I didn't know you could talk. I said goodbye to your brothers and sister. They will be fine." He paused, looking at her. "You look a lot like me."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Be careful out there."

"I will." And Spottedface turned around and left. For a second Rabbitkit was alone in the center of the circle of cats, but another cat approached. She was sort of a yellow orange color and she had many spots.

"Hello," she said, her voice soothing. "My name is Farseer and I have a great many things to tell you. Your name, for one, should be addressed. You, unlike your brothers and sister have been born to see from the start. Your vision will help you - but this sign as to your naming will be ignored for your father's last words. In CheetahClan you shall be known, as your father told you, as Rabbitkit. But in StarClan, where everything is known, your name is Sightkit. Sunflame will eventually find out, but tell no one until it is time."

Rabbitkit nodded, confused and wondering who Sunflame was. But he accepted the name and didn't ask why, as he knew that to ask would waste time that Farseer didn't have.

Farseer continued, "When you wake up, there will be battle. Do your best to protect your siblings from the cold so that your mom can fight. She needs to protect you now that Spottedface is dead. Your sight will aid you."

Farseer stepped forward and rested her chin on the top of Rabbitkit's head. "May the Blessings of StarClan be with you," she murmured, and then she disappeared, along with the rest of the cats.

Rabbitkit expected the vision to end there, but it didn't. A smaller cat approached. He was a dark yellow color and looked like he had been slashed across the face. His tail appeared to be broken and his ribs showed through his side.

"Rabbitkit," the poor cat stated. He looked very sad. "Don't fall. I fell and turned against your parents. I sided with a traitor and got a traitor's punishment. I am now dead because of the traitor. When you have a choice between survival and the right thing, don't do what I did. Don't trade your life for the traitor's cause. Instead die the noble way, on StarClan's side."

Rabbitkit looked at the cat curiously. He wondered if StarClan really did support him after all, as his wounds looked to all appearances to be healing quickly. Flesh had begun to grow where rib had been before and the cut seemed to be disappearing entirely. "What is your name?" he asked, for lack of a better question.

"Rockpaw. I have little time, but LionClan doesn't support cheetahs at all. Don't fall into the trap of trusting them." The cat was completely healed now, but Rabbitkit didn't have time to tell him this, as he disappeared along with the rest of the cats. With those warning words, Rabbitkit's vision ended.


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: Don't forget to review!!!

The first thing that Sightkit saw as he opened his eyes was a gigantic cat with a large rusty furball around its head. It was snarling in the most hideous manner, and some spittle flew out of its mouth and landed on Sightkit's head. It roared and moved closer to Sightkit, who backed up into another large and furry object. He turned around and saw the large speckled pelt that he knew to be his mother. Three blind creatures smaller than Sightkit were suckling a bit further up on his mother, and he could see her eyes widened in fear for them. Instinctively he moved towards them and began to nudge at them.

"Guys!" he meowed frantically, "follow me!" He licked the nearest to him and she looked up at him with blind eyes. She whimpered in a pathetic way, and he wondered how he was to ever complete this hopeless task. Sighing, he tried dragging her from the nipple, but he was too week. Suddenly, the enormous head of his mother looked over at them. She was torn between the needs of her kits to feed and the lion that was slowly advancing on them.

"Mom!" Sightkit frantically meowed. "Fight him!"

Grasstail snapped her head back as she heard her son speak too early. "Rabbitkit," she slowly named, as in a trance. "Rabbit." She looked over at the tiny kitten and she seemed to come to some horrible decision. Looking back at the tiny kits she slowly nudged them away from her body and stood up.

All three were screaming now. They could see nothing and were hungry. Gently, the tiny newborn herded the cats together and lead them to the side of the cave where they would be out of the way. They huddled together frightenedly, but Sightkit stood slightly apart from them, watching what was going on. The body of the cat that he knew to be his dad from the vision was between the lion and his mother, who was fighting to stay on her feet. The lion jumped over the body and onto Grasstail the same instant that she fell in pain. He missed the exposed piece of her neck that he had been aiming for, and instead landed claws outstretched on her butt. She flipped down onto her side, leaving her belly slightly exposed.

Sightkit looked around for something he could do to distract the lion from the opening his mother had just provided and only saw a small hole in the back of the nursery. _Wait!_ he thought, _A hole!_


End file.
